clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jaime Street
Jaime was one of the most iconic sims in the series. He was notorious for wreaking havoc in the love lives of the Callery-Aiken Clan; in particular, the women. Jaime always seemed to show up at the right or wrong moment. He married Lilith in the afterlife. Description Jaime has pale skin and silver eyes. He dresses in almost exclusively street-wear, hence his last name. When he was younger, he had serious commitment issues, but he mellowed out incredibly well. Like all members of Broken Dream, he dressed in a lot of black, which complemented his tattoos. Toddler hood Even though, like Asher Collins, Jaime was introduced into the series later, he was believed to have been a very stylish toddler and his style was seen to be quite 'gangster'. Its also believed that Jaime would have been a charmer as a toddler because of who he became as an adult, when he got all the ladies, yet still turned out to be a nice guy. Conspiracy Theories, and In the Series Events. Some have made conspiracy theories about Jaime Street before he came into the series. The most popular conspiracy theory is that Jaime Street was born in San Myshuno, and he was a single child. His parents were very rich, therefore, they were always at work. As a result, Jaime got plenty of babysitters, hired by his parents; but, Jaime would "scare them off". He soon started getting scolded for what he was doing, and his relationship with his parents grew worse over time. Then, at the age of 16, he went to his friend Joey Holt's house, and got a lot of tattoos on his neck and arms. Eventually, he moved out into an apartment with his friends Anthony Fisher, Asher Collins, Kylie Sass, and Joey Holt. One day at school, he became friends with Charlie-Rose and Ciara Jett. Even though his close friend from school, Charlie-Rose, had feelings for Asher Collins, the two still went to prom together. Adulthood In his early adult life, Jaime and Charlie-Rose had a bit of a flirtation, but ultimately, Charlie Rose Asher Collins. One night, both Charlie and Jaime got very drunk. As a result, they had woo-hoo's and Charlie became pregnant by Jaime. The same night - just before he and Charlotte woo-hood - he and Ciara woo-hooded, but Clare just thought they flirted. He also had a small fling with teen Lilith. He was considered to be a playboy, however, he did get a redemption arc when he broke off things with Faith for her own good. When Jaime went out to a restaurant with Lilith, Akira, and Noelle, Noelle encouraged Jaime to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Jaime went on vacation to Selvadorada with Lilith, Abel, and Ashley Collins. Jaime seemed more relaxed than anyone else and didn't act like he normally would, showing his best side. Jaime went out with Lilith and her family, where he got to properly meet her parents. When Lilith was visiting, the two discovered that Jaime's grandson, Nathan Street, had a hidden birth certificate in the room where Noelle had been staying. This led Jaime to realize that Noelle had a secret child, and he eventually discovered that his grandson, Nathan, had been taken by Jaime's former roommate, Kylie Sass; the final piece in Jaime's redemption arc then happened when he managed to return Nathan to Noelle. Jaime was eventually invited to live with Lilith, her parents, Abel, and Phoenix in The Villareal Mansion, which he agreed on. A couple of weeks after the loss of Emma and Max, Jaime found out he got their daughter/his girlfriend, Lilith, pregnant. The baby boy, Samuel Blaze Villareal, was born off camera, but they are all happy. Over time, Lilith and Jaime's relationship was still very strong after the birth of Sammy B. Jaime flirted with Charlotte in front of Asher and Lilith, which made Asher mad - who seemed to still have hatred towards Jaime - and caused Asher to get extremely drunk and cheat on Charlotte. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Jaime aged up into an elder off-screen. Later, Clare found out that he had 0 days to live. When he died on New Year's Eve, Lilith luckily begged the Grim Reaper as to make sure he lived. Jaime survived the incident, however, he passed away after the New Years party, leaving Lilith to raise their son, Sammy B, alone. Jaime's spirit returned years later when Lilith died, and they got married as ghosts outside the Villareal Mansion, with her brother Abel and parents Emma and Max watching. Trivia * Jaime was part of three series, Broken Dream, Teen Runaway and Cats and Dogs * Despite many people thinking it to have been a typo, Jaime's name was purposely spelled 'Jaime' instead of 'Jamie'. * He had his first child with Charlie-Rose, but his second child was with Lilith, Charlie's cousin. * Jaime is Spanish and British. *He is the first sim of generation 3 to reach elder-hood. He is also the only sim to have an accurate age within the third generation. *Jaime nearly died, but came back to life after a pleading. He then died naturally a few hours later. *Jaime's children were both accidental babies. *Jaime was made in a CAS challenge. *Jaime returned as a ghost years after his death to marry Lilith who was a ghost as well. This happened at the end of the StrangerVille Stories series. *Jaime died on New Years. *He is one of the most romantic sims in the series. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Dead Characters Category:Villareal Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Spouses Category:Black hair Category:Grey eyes Category:Parent Category:Challenge Sims Category:Dad Category:Only child Category:Alcoholic Category:Cheated